bella, jacob, edward, three is a crowd
by cookiesandcream77
Summary: when bella was a teenager, she never met edward, instead, she went on to live a happy life with jacob black, to have kids and be a loving mom and a busy housewife... until one day...
1. Chapter 1

**When Bella was 17, she never met Edward. Instead, she went on to live a happy life with Jacob black, and had kids, a job and everything. Soon she had turned 37. And the one day …**

**Bella's POV**

It was a typical day. I was in the kitchen, making breakfast. The kids were sitting at the table: Jamie and Jay, our nine year old twins where bickering as usual and Ingrid was sitting on her high chair, making a lot of noise, throwing her toys onto the floor. Jake had just left and he had left his phone behind as usual. He always did this and I always brought it to the garage for him. It was like a routine. Jake was a mechanic and a very good one too. He just loved fiddling with bits and pieces of cars and fixing them back together again. Anyway I dug around the cupboard. Darn, we were almost out of cereal. Guess I had to go buy some later before I passed Jacob his phone.

I poured out two bowls of Lucky charms, and placed them in front of the bickering twins. "Stop arguing kids, and dig in. the bus is going to be here soon!" I said. "But MO-OM! Jay stole my hair brush and I NEED it NOW!" "I DID NOT! Why would I want your STUPID brush anyway?" "BECAUSE YOURJEALOUS!" "OF WHAT?! YOUR HAIRBRUSH? " "Hold it guys! Jamie, you have plenty of hair brushes, just grab another one, and I will help you find the other one later. Jay, I hope you have not taken Jamie's brush. It's not nice to take other's things without permission. But I believe you didn't. So eat guys! The bus is almost here. If your late, I'm not driving!" they began eating and I bent down to pick up Ingrid's toys and attempted to spoon feed her food. Some of it dribbled down her mouth and I used her bib to wipe it off. Just then I heard a loud honking, and yelled "Guys, the bus is here!" Jamie sprinted out from her room with a hair brush in hand and her bag slung on her shoulder. I passed her her fairy princess lunch box and she ran out the door. Now, where was jay? "Jay? The bus is here!" "Coming! Coming!" he ran down the stairs, two at a time. He held a bionicle in one hand. That explained everything. Every morning, it was a huge affair for him to choose the "bionicle of the day" to bring to school. I handed him his lunch box and he ran to the bus, which had already began moving. Luckily, the driver stopped and opened the doors for him and he climbed aboard

Soon, the house was quiet again. After attempting to spoon feed Ingrid food, most of which went onto her bib, I got into the car and strapped Ingrid to the by seat. Then, I started up the car. It was the family sedan. The truck Charlie had given me for my birthday when I was 18 was parked in Jake's garage. Even Charlie had agreed, it was very unsafe for the kids. I drove to the supermarket in Port Angeles and unstrapped Ingrid, grabbed a trolley and went in**.**

**Edward's point of view**

As the doors of the supermarket opened yet again, I turned my head to look. A young woman had come in, and she was pushing a trolley which had a little baby girl in it. She looked around anxiously, and was headed toward the cereal aisle. I tried to read her mind, but I somehow could not. Puzzled, I followed her, again and again, and still could not read her thoughts. I grew more and more frustrated, intensifying my stare. It was then that I realized, I was not breathing! And also, to everyone else in the store, it seemed like I had been _stalking _this woman. I breathed in and was hit by a scent, so powerful, so strong and so mouth watering. It took every ounce of self restraint I had to stop from biting her and it was so hard, so very hard. It was one of the darkest moments of my life. I wheeled around and ran towards the door, at the speed of light and continued running without looking back, forgetting all about the magazine Rosalie had sent me to get.

**Bella's point of view**

I entered the supermarket and immediately started walking to the cereal aisle. It was getting late and I really wanted to hurry to Jake's garage, to see him again. I could suddenly feel someone staring at me for a second. I spun around and saw this young, teenage boy staring at me. He had bronze hair, and deep golden eyes. Perhaps when I was young I would have thought he was cute, but I was no longer young, I chuckled to myself. He was staring at me, really hard, as if he was trying to remember something. I did not know what. Perhaps he thought her knew me? I certainly did not know him. And even when I had caught him staring, he did not turn away. Didn't his mother tell him staring was rude? I payed no heed to him and continued rushing to the cereal aisle. To my surprise, he trailed after me. I quickened my pace, and he did too. It was scary and unsettling. I reached into my purse, searching around for my pepper spray and I whirled around, all ready with my spray, but he was gone


	2. sorry :

(A/N: im sorry,, i know, I know, I haven't written, but that does not mean I have given up on this story, don't cry. Its only because my tablet, which I wrote all (most) of my stories on is down, i.e. it cant start, ectera and im bringing ti to the TA in my school monday. When its fixed, I will continue, FORGIVE ME FOR THIS DELAY, u might want to check out the story my friend and I, alicencullenrocks88 are writing, go check her out. The story title is woah my brother and boyfriend are. It's a twilight fanfic too, and I hope you like it. R AND R!)


End file.
